Golf is a game in which a player, choosing from a variety of different golf clubs, seeks to hit a ball into each hole or cup on the golf course in the fewest possible strokes. When a golf club contacts a golf ball off-center, the golf club head can twist about its center of gravity and cause the golf ball to travel in an unintended direction. In addition, twisting of the golf club head can cause the ball to skid across a surface rather than roll forward in a smooth manner.
A putter is one type of golf club, and is designed for use on a putting green for shots that close to the hole or cup. Putters are used when a great deal of accuracy and precision are required. Putters are available in different types, including long or broomstick putters having the greatest length (typically 48-52 inches), belly putters designed to be anchored against the golfer's belly (typically 41-44 inches) and conventional putters (typically 32-36 inches).